The present invention relates to the electronic inventorying art and more particularly to a method and means for electronically reading graphic information on tags or labels and automatically marking the tags or labels with a permanent confirmatory mark upon successful completion of the reading operation.
The use of graphic markings, such as the UPC bar code, which can be automatically read by electronic character recognition systems, is well known in connection with identifying and recording documents and for inventorying stock and other merchandising operations. For these purposes, document scanners have been developed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,139, 3,408,458 and 4,068,212, wherein movement and registration between the scanning system and a coded document are closely controlled, and wand scanners have been developed for use in situations where flexibility of movement is needed between the recognition system and the material to be read. In the latter regard, typical hand-held wand scanners are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,817 and 3,949,195 which are suitable for use, for example, in reading coded labels or tags on various sized packages and shipping cartons. Since, unlike the document scanner operation, proper reading of the codes are not assured with each scan of the wand, wand scanners have provisions for indicating whether or not a successful scan has been completed. Also, unlike the document scanners which use mechanical marking means that are operated in response to document reading, the freely manipulatible wand scanners have no associated marking means to confirm successful reading and inventorying. Clearly, attempts to adapt the document scanner marking means for use with wand scanners would considerably limit the flexibility of movement between the scanner and the labeled or tagged merchandise for which purpose the wand scanners were developed.
The present invention is directed to providing a marking system that may be used in all types of inventory control operations, whether manual or electronic, but which is particularly adaptable for use with wand scanners of the type described and which will not limit the required flexibility and relative movement between the scanner and the labeled cartons being read.